Recent years have seen an evolution of enactments of happenings and events of more than ordinary interest.
The field of creating and/or re-enacting such sensations of reality has become known as the field of "virtual reality".
A related development has led to the creation of so-called theme parks, wherein participants are treated to enactments of happenings of more than ordinary interest, often times as enactments of historical events, sometimes in futuristic settings, sometimes in historical or pre-historic settings, and at other times as settings of pure fantasy.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to expand the concept of virtual reality to further enhance the concept of virtual reality by adding new effects and elements thereto as described in more detail below.
It is a further object of the present invention to apply the concept of the above enhanced virtual reality to an enactment of the sinking of the ocean liner Titanic.
It is another object of the invention to apply the present enhanced concept of virtual reality to an enactment of a travel from the ocean surface to the wreck of the ocean liner Titanic now resting on the sea bottom in the northern Atlantic Ocean.